This project seeks to take advantage of the unplanned coincidence of important observations from our prior NIOSH-funded winegrape vineyards study and a time-limited opportunity to initiate a long-term intervention in winegrape vineyard MSD risk factor exposures. In the conduct of our existing study, we became aware that differing trellis systems appear to involve disparate ergonomics risk factors. Trellis systems serve as a major element in what could be considered the vineyard worker's workstation. This project will have four overall goals: a) to identify and develop detailed ergonomics measurements of risk factors for musculoskeletal disorders and estimates of worker health outcomes for each of the most commonly used winegrape trellis systems; b) to facilitate use of information about risk factors for musculoskeletal disorders associated with most commonly used winegrape trellis systems in trellis decision making; c) to develop practice and design parameters for reducing ergonomics risk factors associated with most used trellis systems; and d) to add to research knowledge about the association of specific agricultural workplace ergonomics risk factors and musculoskeletal disorders and their symptoms. Project Specific Aims are to: 1. Confirm cooperating partners from among existing project partners or industry volunteers; 2. develop detailed ergonomics measurements (biomechanical, metabolic, and postural) 3. estimate the effects of each trellis system on workers' musculoskeletal symptoms; 4. develop trellis-specific cultural practice and engineering design parameters for reducing ergonomics risk factor exposure for most commonly used trellis systems; 5. evaluate trellis-specific practice and design parameters and for risk factor reduction effects 6. develop industry specific information on ergonomics risk factors associated with trellis systems; 7. disseminate project findings to winegrape and other agricultural industry groups, to workers, and to community interests; and 8. report project findings in appropriate research and professional publications.